


Time-out

by Alliar, Sparrowings



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowings/pseuds/Sparrowings
Summary: ...it’s unprecedented, and He Tian already knows exactly how he’ll make Ginger pay his debt.





	1. At the medical office

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Тайм-аут](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982067) by [Alliar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar). 



> I just couldn’t.
> 
> Actually I love the main pairing tenderly and wanna write about them, too. But chapter 110 killed me, turned me into a bubbling pool spitting hearts, so here is the result. Idk how you should write a fic without knowing a character’s name – just one stupid nickname. Though nothing can stop me, etc, etc.  
> No sense, no beta, no regrets. 
> 
> Translation by Sparrowings.

He Tian can’t say he is sorry – after all, it is that guy’s fault, so now he has to deal with consequences. He’s sure that this kind of people only understand the language they are used to. In case of Ginger (got stuck with this nickname, it suits him though) it is a language of brute force because neither elegant speech nor harsh cursing come through that thick skull of his. Not that he doesn’t like it; Ginger is like a homeless dog, unkind and wary, who lost all trust in people. He has no intention to tame it, however, playing around may be interesting. 

 

He stretches his hand to him:

— Come on — he says quietly. — Get up until there is a crowd here.

Ginger is looking at him, blinking unintended tears in his eyes, twisting his bitten lips and furrowing his brows which caused two ugly vertical wrinkles to appear.

— So? — He Tian doesn’t have all day.

This kind if people rarely learn their life lessons. His hands are visibly shaking, knees clenched together and sweat on his forehead. He is tensed, watching out all around He Tian’s face for any kind of bluff. He Tian starts losing his cool.

Ginger licks his bottom lip and takes his hand at last, wincing. Slowly and clumsily they raise on their feet, Ginger hisses through his teeth, his face is so pale and pupils dilated, breathing deep and broken.

— I am not going to class, – he says through his teeth.  
— Then you should go lie down in the medical office, – He Tian shrugs. 

Class is the least desired choice so he is okay with this plan. They walk slowly. He Tian – because he has nowhere to hurry, Ginger – because it is hard for him to walk faster. Jian Yu is a true sadist for pinching one's balls. 

The corridors are quickly becoming deserted; everyone is hurrying to their respective classrooms. Their footsteps are resonating loudly and medical office turns to be completely unoccupied. A spacious room is cheerfully sun-lit, bright yellow squares lying all over the floor. Not wasting any time for words, Ginger falls onto one of the beds and sighs in relief. He Tian looks at him - his adam’s apple moving under tightly stretched skin, now smooth forehead, his bright red sulking lips. Looks at the scratched and scarred hands and arms, and how he unconsciously touches his crotch – not petting but just keeping his palm there. It must still hurt.

He Tian feels a sudden desire to strip him and watch him, all his angles and curves, faint marks left from clothes’ seams, bruises and scars. As if he heard his thoughts, Ginger opens his eyes. As if he suddenly realizes that he is still not alone.

— Hey, - he rasps. – Why are you still here?

He Tian tilts his head to the side, brings a chair next to the bed and settles there with as much comfort as he can, pleasantly noting how Ginger stiffens and shrinks, his jaw and muscles tightening. He is hardly relaxed now, he is like a constricted spring ready to jump any second. He Tian almost forgets how cowardly he really is and visibly brightens. He wants to smile and doesn’t contain himself.

— I am going to guard your sleep, - he says, closing his eyes in anticipation and Ginger searches frantically through his face trying to find any hints of mocking. 

 

Obviously he finds nothing. He is so indecently simple. Outsmarting him was as easy as fooling a kid, though this one has letters “don’t trust sly strangers” ingrained deep within him. He has it like an instinct but his cheekiness and lack of manners play bad for him, and his caution fails him first. Ginger grins toothily as an answer for his smile and his brows meet. 

— Piss off, you moron, - he says, and He Tian knows exactly what he should do to him to make him learn the lesson.

He must be really in pain because as soon as he makes a movement, Ginger instantly puts both his hands south and covers himself, getting ready for a blow. But He Tian has other ideas – he bends over him and carefully tugs at thin sheets. 

His view catches on a nearly invisible scar behind his ear – a fine undeletable permanent sign left by someone. Not able to control himself, he touches it – well, tries to, because Ginger suddenly withdraws, avoiding his touch. His pants are loud and heavy, chest rising and falling frequently. He Tian swears he even hears his panicked heartbeat. 

— Stay still, — says He Tian disdainfully. — I am not here to beat you.  
— I thought you’ll chase them away, — says Ginger suddenly and freezes realizing what he just said.

It’s too late, words are already out.  
He blushes rapidly, and it is not beautiful by any degree – uneven red blotches are spreading upon his cheeks, flooding the forehead and neck. It clashes with his red hair awfully.

— So what? — a smile comes out so nasty that He Tian knows how it tugs on one’s nerves. — You think I must apologize then?  
— You owe me, — Ginger says boldly and, according to his flaming face, he himself understands that he’d better kept his mouth shut. 

He Tian stands up a bit and bends over him once again. A tongue this long and rebellious should be punished. Ginger is pressing his head hard into the pillow, eyes wide, lips pressed together tightly and heaven knows what makes He Tian say what he says next.  
Possibly, he needs to see the reaction. Or to surprise him. Or to surprise himself.  
Or he’s just gone crazy.

— So how, in your opinion, should I make up for it?

Ginger is breathing deeply, looking him right in the eye, so close that he can see tiny yellow dots in his irises and count his eyelashes. He licks his lips brokenly and He Tian involuntarily repeats this action. Then he does it once more – this time tracing lips but not his own. Thin, rough and bitten, they open up under his pressure.

 

He Tian leans on his elbows on both sides of the readhead – because it is more comfortable this way. And also he won’t be able to run away.

They don’t even kiss; what they do is more like studying each other – warily, tensely and cautiously. When he bites Ginger on the lower lip, he makes a long choked noise and only after a couple of moments He Tian realizes that it was a moan.

— So you like that, — he articulates, rising upon the other. Ginger’s eyes, darkened and swimmimg with lack of any expression – lung to his face, smash him, making him catch his breath.

His throat is dry and He Tian kisses him, this time for real. Their tongues entwine – hot and wet, greedy, supple. Ginger is a kisser not unlike he is a fighter – forgetting everything, losing himself, not thinking about the consequences. His whole body is moving – flexing and rubbing, grabbing his neck with his arm and drawing closer. His fingers are tightening at the back of his head and it is unexpectedly nice. He pants heavily, and He Tian stops just to watch him – like this. He glances on his lips, wet and shiny from saliva. His breath feels warm on his cheek and he can see a sharp edge of his teeth in the sunlight. Eyes seem empty, expressionless and fingers are contracting continuously. Never has He Tian thought he could like this.

He leans and traces his jaw with his lips, then lower, his throat and feels the blood stream and aroused pulse. 

He should calm down because they are at school, alone in an empty room, the nurse may come back any time now – they are lucky enough that she is not here yet.

He Tian sniffs trying to remember his scent – delicate fading smell of mint shower gel, cigarette smoke and something else, unidentifiable but extremely pleasant. Ginger bends his back under him, wheezes and wants to say something but murmurs illegibly.

— What? — He Tian asks again, rising himself, and Ginger frowns, lips curving in torture:  
— I hate you, moron, why are you here with meeee...

And then grabs his hand and puts on his own stomach, a bit lower than navel, right on bare skin, where muscles are shivering instantly. He Tian hardly recognizes what that can mean and Ginger is already leaning in, bites his lower lip, tugs with his teeth and…  
And that’s it.  
Just – that’s it.

He Tian is watching everything like a spectator: a narrow medical bed with long-limbed Ginger stretched over it and he himself, hung above him, spread wide. And they are kissing as if they hadn’t done it for years, as if they are insatiable, as if they are in love.

He sees Ginger, unfamiliar, responsive and greedy, pressing his palm to his own belly. Sees himself. 

And then his palm slides lower, along a narrow path of hair, under a corded elastic of his pants and underwear and butts into a wet glans. 

— Fuck! — chokes Ginger, and He Tian wants to shut him – with his mouth, fingers, dick, whatever. Because yes, hundred times yes – he draws his thumb over the slit, spreading the leaking liquid and tightens his fist, twisting his wrist at an uncomfortable angle. 

It’s unprecedented, and after that Ginger will so owe him. He Tian already knows exactly how he’ll make him pay this debt. But now he just pulls away and watches, watches, endlessly watches his face: all melting features, screwed eyes, curving lips and straining neck.  
Ginger’s hips jerk, trying to speed his leisurely movements up and here he is ready to give in: it’s school, med office, they can be interrupted at any moment.

— Hey, — he calls, having a very clear idea what his voice can do to him.

Ginger opens his eyes up, looks at him mindlessly and sultry, and well, he’s getting quite uncomfortable in his pants. 

He Tian tilts is head and, never slowing his ministrations, wonders smoothly:

— Would you suck me off?

Ginger gasps loudly and comes when he squeezes.

He Tian licks his dry lips, pulls his hand from the other’s pants and then thoroughly cleans it, taking his time. Ginger is lying with his eyes closed and a huge damp spot on his trousers. He Tian suppresses a desirable idea to strip him and look. Instead he repeats his question.

Ginger startles and blinks at him. Post-orgasm haze takes way to his familiar suspicious expression. Wrinkles between his brows reappear, lips tighten into a thin line. He Tian slowly licks his lips, and Ginger is spellbound to trace every movement of his tongue. His breath hitches.

— I am waiting here, you know, — reminds him He Tian.

Ginger freezes for a sec, and then really looks at him – appreciatively and hungrily. It makes him quiver.

It seems that he’s just got a consent.


	2. In the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yeah. But still. *facepalm* Text - not betaed yet, me - guided by love continuously.

He doesn’t know how to do it. Like, at all.

Really, He Tian should have guessed earlier or at least assumed something like this but he had no idea that Ginger could have absolute zero experience. He is all loud voice, threatening face and blind willingness to jump straight into the fire without any plan. Strategy? What strategy?

When He Tian was saying that Ginger had brains like a chicken (even less), didn’t at all he think that… ah, fuck it. His mistake.

\- Time-out, - He Tian says, petting a thin scar behind the redhead’s ear. Short hairs there tickle his fingers.

Ginger jerks his head and straightens, wiping his mouth with a hand. Wide like a frog’s, it looks quite grated, lips red and moist. He Tian swallows hard upon noticing his tongue gently touching the corners.

He doesn’t look aroused at all, his eyes are almost hostile – light and framed with short dark lashes, looking sullenly, and the wrinkle between his brows is so deep that he wants to smooth it with his finger.

\- So bad, yeah? – asks Ginger with barely contained mockery. – Look, it’s even shrinked more.

Cold fingers touch the head of his cock and trace a circle there. It would be nice if this had a hope of something better later.

\- That’s true, you are only good for talking nonsense and getting into trouble, - says He Tian heartily and lays down.

Mattress bends under him slightly and only disappointment and emptiness roaming in his head. Arousal is almost entirely gone and what at first seemed like a brilliant idea turned out to be a waste of time. Ginger is a nobody – why did he think it would be nice to be with him? Just because he held his balls and jerked him off at the med’s? Did it mean that he will be able to do it the way He Tian likes? No. The only useful thing about him is his cooking skills – the food made by Ginger was quite edible. Okay, very much so.

He had no intention of marrying him though. They are not even friends.

Ginger falls down on the bed right next to him, pushing him a bit with his bony shoulder, and sighs loudly. According to all spoken and unspoken rules he should be now grabbing his things and running outta here in fright that He Tian will think of something else unacceptable to do. But his actions are a pleasant surprise. Even if he is a horrible cock-sucker.

\- Why did you agree? – asks He Tian, looking at the ceiling.

He can’t see Ginger’s face. It is a bit cool in the flat and goosebumps don’t take much time to appear on his naked thighs and abdomen. Saliva is cooling on his cock, too, and He Tian discontentedly reaches for paper tissues on a nightstand near the bedhead. Then he should make Ginger cook dinner and shoo him away. And do everything to never see him again.

It was a stupid idea really.

Ginger is silent for so long that He Tian started suspecting he fell asleep. He even stops mid-process and turns his head.

And sinks into the deep filled with sizzling water.

\- Because I thought I could, - grins Ginger unkindly, looking him straight in the eye.

He Tian feels how the stream whirls him away, pushes him to the very bottom and doesn’t let him breathe, and he chokes. He cannot find the answer and Ginger turns his eyes away and to the ceiling, too. He sounds thoughtful.

\- But don’t you dare think I do this for money or something, - he says as if he was really thinking about this a lot. – And don’t imagine that I might like you.

\- Yep, I saw with how much hate you came, - informed him He Tian, when he was finally able to withdraw his eyes from him.

Ginger chuckles shortly and gloomily on that. He Tian feels it reverberate somewhere deep within him. He lifts his hips trying to put his pants and underwear on at last and almost misses the answer.

\- I don't know what the fuck I’m doing here, - spits out Ginger. – I am not scared of you. But still, every time I carry myself here, just because you need something from me. Again.

He Tian freezes. Ginger’s husky breath can be heard in the absolute silence of the room, and, as it seems, also his hard heartbeat.

\- So you’ve never… - He wonders as calmly as possible.

\- Never - what? – scoffs Ginger. – Never put one’s dick in my mouth? Never slept with a guy? Never made food for a stranger asshole?

He Tian rolls over and right onto him, pins him with his breast, crotch and thighs. Ginger struggles in silence, squirms under him like he’s fighting for his life. His eyes are screwed up, lips tightened and He Tian loses it – licks them wetly and slowly. He tastes something weird, and a sudden realization that Ginger was trying to suck him off not so long ago overwhelms him. The sensation rolls through his spine like a hot wave, makes him catch his breath and jostles a hot ball inside his ribs.

And struggling stops completely.

Ginger opens up his lips, hugs him with his long strong arms and meets his tongue with his own.

From the way he kisses – confidently, with concentration and greed – He Tian feels his knees going apart. He took Ginger’s head in his hands, feeling prickly hairs on the buzzed temples with his fingertips, and presses himself down, grinds, trying to find a rhyme.

Every movement causes pleasure shooting through his spine, breath stuttering. And then Ginger moans into the kiss and puts his hands on his ass and squeezes it roughly through his sweatpants, rocking into him.

He Tian shudders, parting lips, stopping the kiss, and whines shamefully. He locks his teeth on Ginger’s shoulder right through his t-shirt and the redhead hisses, tossing his hips upwards even more.

He reaches climax right at the moment when Ginger touches his temple with his lips. Just a light pressure – and that’s it.

He Tian finally relaxes, feeling entirely empty.

He sees colourful splashes before his eyes. His heartbeat is so fast that he hears it echo between the walls and uncurtained windows.

— Never, — says Ginger, suddenly hoarse.

— What?

— I’ve never took it in the mouth. Never slept with a guy. And never cooked for anybody.

He Tian snorts and shivers when his ass is squeezed again, so thriftily and without hesitation like he has his own plans for it.

— So that means, I’m the first? — he specifies.

He wanted to scoff him. But turned out – somehow – just tired.

— Yes, — said Ginger meaningfully. — You are the first.


End file.
